The present invention pertains to recognition systems and particularly to biometric recognition systems; in particular the invention pertains to iris recognition systems.
Related applications may include U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/979,129, filed Nov. 3, 2004, which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/655,124, filed Sep. 5, 2003; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/382,373, filed May 9, 2006, which are hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/778,770, filed Mar. 3, 2006, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/275,703, filed Jan. 25, 2006, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/647,270, filed Jan. 26, 2005, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/043,366, filed Jan. 26, 2005, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/372,854, filed Mar. 10, 2006, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/672,108, filed Feb. 7, 2007, is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/675,424, filed Feb. 15, 2007 is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/681,614, filed Mar. 2, 2007 is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/681,662, filed Mar. 2, 2007 is hereby incorporated by reference.